


Goodbye, Freedom

by Celevoir



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celevoir/pseuds/Celevoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Anders' execution within the Gallows, Justice discovers that he is still trapped within his friend's body, unable to move on to the Fade as they had hoped...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_language  
> ^ This is gonna be your best friend in regards to translations. This has also been reverted back to being a one-shot after I completely lost track of my train of thought with this story's would-have-been plot.

Anders' body had become largely ignored within the Gallows' courtyard after the dagger pierced his back, angled to hit through both his spinal cord and one of his lungs. The madness of the battle between the Templars and Mages in Kirkwall had momentarily caused it to be forgotten, nor would many care about the abandoned shell of someone viewed largely as a war criminal and murderer.  
  
Because of this, no one seemed to notice the blue lightning that seemed to trace several of the body's veins and the whitish-blue glow that covered the lifeless orbs as it strangely picked itself back up with difficulty into a standing position, completely ignoring the dagger in its back.  
  
Only after a few moments did the blade finally register as a hand reached behind itself to pull it out, no sign of pain showing on the blank face. Instead, it was brought in front of itself to look upon the blade with curiosity for a few moments before allowing it to fall to the sky as the strange eyes looked up towards the sky.  
  
**"It seems I am truly trapped,"** a faint rumbling voice from the dead body spoke. **"But at least you will no longer be forced to suffer from this world's injustices."** Strangely, a tear fell from the right eye, even though it had not once blinked since rising. **"Goodbye, Anders, and may you be reborn as a Spirit of Freedom within the Fade."**  
  
However, one being had actually seen the body rise without the trapped spirit's notice, soon realizing what happened upon seeing the blue lightning over the form's skin. A look of pity fell upon the Dalish elf's face as she managed to hide from general view of those fighting, her eyes upon the spirit controlling the dead body after hearing the spirit's words with sharp ears as it picked up his friend's staff before beginning to walk away.  
  
_"Hahren na melana sahlin,"_ she began to say in Elvish with measured cadence while the spirit slowly and carefully walked away from her view, seeing it stumble slightly as it tried to get a handle on the body without any more aid from his late friend. _"Emma ir abelas. Souver'inan isala hamin. Vhenan him dor'felas. In uthenera na revas. Vir sulahn'nehn. Vir dirthera. Vir samahl la numin. Vir lath sa'vunin."_  
  
_"Dareth shiral,_ Anders," she continued to say after uttering the eulogy. _"Ar lasa mala revas."_ While it was true that Merrill and Anders never truly got along, she still respected the man's dedication to his cause for mage freedom, for it was the same kind of fire that lit her own dedication to recover what aspects of her People's history she could. It was only after the man's death that she was able to see the parallels between herself and him, and it was a scary number of similarities to, even down to performing acts that others would consider appalling, such as Anders allowing himself to become possessed by Justice to help continue the spirit's existence or herself learning blood magic with the aid of a demon.  
  
_"Ir abelas,_ Justice," she added before the body could leave her view, a note of pity in her voice now despite her usual fear of the being. _"Mala suledin nadas u."_  
  
Merrill didn't dare to return to the battle brewing until the body that had once belonged to Anders walked completely out of her view.


End file.
